A number of multi-sectional drawer slides are known in the prior art. Typically, such drawer slides are positioned on either side of a drawer so as to support and guide the drawer as it is opened and closed.
One type of prior art drawer slide, described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 064,407, consists of a plurality of individual slide members longitudinally disposed within one another so as to be telescopically extensible when the drawer is pulled open, and slidably compressible as the drawer is pushed closed.
Various latches, catches, and stops have heretofor been incorporated into telescoping drawer slide members for the purpose of prelimiting and/or controlling the degree of extension/compression which the slide members may undergo. Specifically, in many applications, it is desirable to incorporate latching systems within the drawer slide to hold the drawer in its fully opened position until such time as the user chooses to disengage the latching system, thereby permitting the drawer to return to its closed position. Such latching systems are particularly useful in drawers and cabinetry which are mounted within moving vehicles, such as airplanes, boats, and the like.
Because no single latching mechanism or system is universally optimal for all drawer slide applications, there remains a need in the art for additional latching mechanisms and systems which may be incorporated into drawer slide assemblies to hold a drawer in its fully open position until such time as the user wishes to return the drawer to its closed position. Ideally, such latching systems should be easily engageable/disengageable by the user, preferably requiring only one hand for engagement/disengagement.
Also, because drawer slide assemblies must typically withstand many years of repetitive opening and closing, there remains a need in the art for improved drawer slide assemblies, and components thereof, which will continue to operate smoothly over extended periods of use. Accordingly, the present invention also provides an improved drawer slide assembly which incorporates a slide member roller device. The slide member roller device is preferably adapted to facilitate smooth and noise-free movement of one telescoping drawer slide member relative to an adjacent drawer slide member and to minimize wear thereon resulting from repetitive use.